When Push Comes to Shove
by Heretic of the Word
Summary: This is a cliche little story about Shinji deciding one night while he's getting pestered by Asuka that he's had enough. This story is probably going to be like six others that you've seen before, but I still felt like writing this anyways. R+R please.


Randomly Inspired Eva Fan Fiction When Push Comes to Shove  
  
It was a rainy day. Shinji Ikari always liked rainy days. Besides the fact that they often reflected his inner feelings, they just kind of tranquilized him. He sat on his bed leaning against the window feeling the rain pitter-patter against it. As he sat there, he listened to his SDAT player. Playing at that moment was Dvorak's Allegro con fuoco. It was his favorite on that tape next to Suiten fur Violoncello. Things had been very rough ever since the fourteenth Angel. Misato was always at work, and when she was home she confined herself to her room with the answering machine. 'Fuck." Shinji thought to himself. 'Why do I feel so helpless?' His mind responded back to him: Maybe because you are helpless. 'But why?' Cause you're letting your cowardice get the best of you. 'I'm not a coward!' Then why is your guardian, who has looked out for you and cared for you so many times and in so many ways sitting in her room alone without you even attempting to comfort her? 'What could I possibly do to comfort her?' Anything! Shinji squinted his eyes to silence his conscience and simply submitted to rolling over on the bed and facing the wall to continue listening to his music. It was just as he was starting to get comfortable and fall asleep did a stern and impatient knock come to his door. "Hey Idiot!" Asuka yelled from outside. "Get off your ass and make dinner." For the first time in a long time, Shinji made the (very) brave decision to stand up to Asuka. "No," he said plainly from where he laid. "WHAT?!" she screamed from outside. It had always been an unspoken rule between them that they were never to enter one-another's room. Asuka decided today that she would break that rule. She had been doing a lot of erratic (well, she was always erratic, just more so than usual lately) things lately. Ever since the most recent Angel attack she had constantly been going off on people, especially Shinji, at the drop of a hat. She barged into Shinji's room, loomed over his still laying figure facing the wall screaming, "If you don't get off your lazy ass this minute, I'll-" "You'll what?" Shinji interrupted her stoically. "Hit me?" He chuckled lightly, almost frighteningly. "Try me, I dare you." Though slightly surprised, Asuka quickly responded, "My pleasure." She wound up and hit Shinji as hard as she possibly could square in the shoulder. Much to her fright, Shinji did not even flinch. His body merely bounced a bit up and down on the futon mattress absorbing the shock from the sudden blow. Though it hurt like none-other, Shinji had gained an incredible resistance to physical pain within recent months. The physical strain that Evangelions put on his body had made him very resilient. "Oh my God!" Asuka shouted. "You've become an unfeeling doll like Wondergirl!" "Leave her out of this," Shinji solemnly responded. "Look? Just get the hell up and make dinner! God, you can come to the rescue and be Shinji the Hero any time you want, but you can't even make a stupid meal! You're probably just in here fantasizing about that doll." Shinji was getting more than a bit sick of this. He reached up, pulled out his ear buds, clenched his fists together, and said more sternly, "For the last time, leave her out of this." Asuka grabbed his shoulder to roll him over and yelled, "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT-" but before she new what was happening, the second he was rolled over to face her, he leaped up and instantly pinned her against the wall. One hand held both her wrists firmly against the wall above her head, one of his legs was pressed equally firmly against her own, and his other hand was holding her face roughly against the wall by the chin. Shinji starred at her with a fiery hatful passion that probably would have shaken even Gendo. Asuka was more scared in this moment than she had ever been in her life. She never expected in a million years for Shinji the Weakling to do something like this. Shinji's voice was low, but in a hiss so venomous that it only scared her more. "Listen to me you little bitch," he said with his eyes only an inch away from hers. "I'm really getting sick of your attitude. I can't count the number of times I've saved your sorry ass on one hand. I am very stressed out at present. I have a month's worth of homework to do, friends to try to maintain, depression to suppress, and saving you when Angels come around since you can't seem to be able to fucking pilot!" His breathing was very ragged, but his voice nevertheless remained quiet, but horrifying to Asuka. "And then of course, there's you. You and your bitchy attitude. You and your high-and-almighty ego. You and your life circulating around the fact that you're an Eva pilot. Listen to me Asuka, and I want you to listen very closely." Shinji leaned in so close that she could feel his breath against her face. "You. Are. Nothing." A bolt of lighting struck outside, illuminating his face for a brief moment. "If it weren't for Eva, no one would know your name. No one would care about that prideful little girl named Asuka. That prideful little child. Asuka, despite what they tell us, you are expendable. There are hundreds of pilot candidates out there to replace us. They may not be as good as us, but we are nonetheless disposable. I have known this since the beginning, and it has only been by my good graces that I have saved your life so many times despite my full knowledge that you could easily be replaced by someone with a heart." Using both of his holds on her, Shinji lifted Asuka off her feet with every bit of strength in him. "However," he said as he moved over to the balcony door to open it out to his balcony. He then stepped both of them outside so that they were now in the pounding rain. Leaning her body over the balcony railing as far as he could without dropping her, he yelled over the endless thunderclaps, "DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET MY DECISION!" He grinned an evil grin and said quietly, "Cause if next time your life is in danger." His grip on her loosened slightly. Asuka screamed, but no one could have heard her with the lightning in the background. "I won't hesitate not to save you." At the last second, Shinji tightened his grip on Asuka and flung her back inside the apartment. He followed her inside and shut the door to the balcony. He only made one statement as Asuka lay sprawled out on the floor in front of Shinji: "Don't ever bother me again, Asuka." This quiet, calm statement, no, this quiet, calm command was ended with a final burst of lightning from outside briefly framing his shape, from Asuka's point of view, with a magnanimous white light. Asuka only nodded numbly and dashed out of the room as fast as she could. Shinji sat down on his bed after she scrambled out. 'What in the hell did I just do?' Whatever it was, you can't deny that it was fun. 'I don't feel like talking.' He leaned up against the wall behind his head and stared off into space blankly.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is my first real fanfic ever, so I'm looking for some reading and response here. I've done a few in the past, but looking back on them they were all crap. If you hate this one, fine, but I warn you flaming has no effect on me ever since I padded my computer with asbestos. But feel free to give constructive criticism and/or throwing any ideas at me. I may just make this a one-shot fic depending on reviews. Anyways, that's it. Remember, those who don't review get really bad acne. Those who already have really bad acne and don't review get herpes. If you already have both of those and you don't review, then you get a cancerous tumor. For those that have all three and don't review, shouldn't you be off somewhere enjoying life instead of reading stupid fan fictions? Heretic, out. 


End file.
